¿Where this the poor Enzo?
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: No te das cuenta de las cosas importantes hasta que las pierdes, en si la típica frase cursi, pero rayos que es la única que recuerdas cuando te das cuenta de que lo que más quieres se va.


**¿Where this the poor Enzo?**

No te das cuenta de las cosas importantes hasta que las pierdes, en si la típica frase cursi, pero rayos que es la única que recuerdas cuando te das cuenta de que lo que más quieres se va.

Umh... La verdad este escrito nació gracias a la pena que tengo dentro, mi tortuga, Enzo –si, concuerda con la de Dino- se perdió y no la puedo encontrar, me siento bastante mal por que era la única mascota que me ha gustado y e querido.

Espero que disfruten.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Advertencias: **Puede que no tenga trama. Un **TYL **(**T**en **Y**ears **L**ater) de Dino.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¿Where this the poor Enzo?**

Volviste de una reunión con tu _hermanito_ y entraste a la mansión de tu _famiglia_ conversando con Romario; aquel hombre era como un padre para ti, le querías bastante y estabas seguro de que cuando llegara el día de que el partiera –por que estabas conciente de que el pobre hombre no era inmortal por mucho que trataras de convencerte- te aria mucha falta, no solo por la compañía, si no que también por ese cariño silencioso que te demostraba.

Era casi como la misma falta que te hace sentir Reborn –aunque no quieras admitirlo-, que espartano y todo, aquel bebe calaba fondo en las personas que se transformaban en sus estudiantes, más bien, en todo aquel que le rodeaba.

Caminaste hasta tu habitación dispuesto a meterte a la ducha para sacarte el cansancio del cuerpo, cuando recordaste a aquel animalito peligroso que siempre te acompañaba, mostraste una gran sonrisa a la vez que te devolvías sobre tus pasos para ir a verle.

- Me da algo de lastima dejarle aquí, pero si se escapa causara problemas.

Murmuraste recordando todas esas escenas pasadas de destrucción y terror, un escalofrió recorrió tu espina dorsal al recordar que tu mansión no estaba del todo a salvo de peligros... Ahh, algunas veces Enzo si que daba que hacer.

En definitiva habían veces en que querías tirarle por una ventana para que no te causara más problemas, incluso unas vez trataste de que se lo llevara el drenaje... pero como eras tan torpe olvidaste que aquel animalito crecía con el agua.

Estuviste castigado casi un año completo.

Y más la paliza de Reborn...

... Eso si que dolió.

Lo que hubieras dado para que alguien se llevara a esa tortuga y no verla jamás, aunque el animalito ni culpa tenia de que lo dejaras olvidado y se escapara... ¡Pero si tenia la culpa de crecer de manera...!, no, espera... esa también era tu culpa. Vamos que las tortugas no dan mucho problema, una vez al día alimentarlas, mantenerles el agua temperada –en el caso de las acuáticas- y... listo, ni siquiera con la comida tenías tanto problema por que el bicharraco comía de todo.

Y ese "todo" no era literal... si casi se come la casa de Tsuna.

Entraste a tu oficina a paso lento y volviste a sonreír, la pecera donde estaba Enzo estaba en el lugar de siempre junto con tu mascota que estaba sobre la... roca.

Abriste la boca hasta más no poder... Enzo no estaba.

¡No estaba!

Te alarmaste, comenzaste a buscar por todas partes, llamaste a Romario y diste la alarma de alerta. Pasaban las horas y nada, el animalito no daba señales de vida.

- Podría telefonear a la base Vongola –Aconsejo Romario sabiamente.

Te levantaste rápidamente del piso y fuiste hasta el teléfono que estaba sobre tu escritorio, marcaste los números necesarios y rápidamente te comunicaste con Tsuna, un tanto alarmado le hablaste del tema y el prometió poner atención, antes de colgar dijo que si encontraba a Enzo te llamaría de vuelta.

Diste vuelta por todas partes, corriste muebles, levantaste libros e incluso revisaste la ceniza de la salamandra que tenias para calentar la habitación; fuiste al teléfono y marcaste nuevamente, Hibari te contesto con monosílabos y luego colgó.

No solo te sentías preocupado de los desastres que podría causar tu mascota, si no que también sentías la angustia de desconocer su paradero. Enzo, por muy destructor y dañino que pudiera ser, era el único animal que había sobrevivido a tu cuidado, la lista de tus antiguas mascotas "desaparecidas" era extensa y cada historia de fuga era menos creíble que la otra.

El hamster que se había escapado según tu padre, pero había terminado sus días cuando la señora de la limpieza lo aspiro.

Los pajaritos amarillos que cantaban todas tus mañanas se escaparon debido a un descuido tuyo, claro que tu padre te calmo diciendo que ellos estarían libres... Claro que después escuchaste que uno de los subordinados de tu padre los había cazado.

El perro: atropellado.

El gato: no sabias bien si se había muerto de viejo o por que olvidaste darle comida.

La simpática ranita que te habías encontrado... muerta por meterla en un recipiente de agua con cloro.

La tarántula: pisada por uno de tus "simpáticos" compañeros.

Y volviste a caer en depresión al recordar esos incidentes, recordaste prometerte a ti mismo cuando llego Enzo que cosas así no volverían a pasarte. Aquella tortuga más que una compañía peligrosa en tu día a día era tu compañero inseparable, no importaba las veces que el había crecido para destruir todo, no importaba que por su culpa te castigaran... lo único que importaba ahora era encontrarle con vida.

Ya eran cerca de las 12 de la noche cuando desististe en tu tarea de búsqueda, te sentaste en el cómodo asiento para masajear tus sienes, probarías otra vez el método de sentarte y relajarte para poder pensar claramente en donde se podría esconder. El teléfono sonó, era Tsuna avisándote de que no había encontrado nada, le agradeciste en un tono apenado y colgaste la llamada.

Te recargaste sobre tus rodillas cuando la picazón en tus ojos aumento debido a las lagrimas que te esforzabas por contener. Quizás era demasiado estar llorando por un animal que te causara problemas, pero era **tu** animal, habías recorrido ya un largo trecho con el y se te hacia imposible la idea de abandonarle a mitad de camino.

Alzaste el rostro y soltaste una mueca perpleja al ver al dueño de tu frustración durmiendo placidamente al otro lado de la roca de la pecera.

Un tic se dejo ver en tu ojo mientras una venita saltaba en tu frente, era increíble.

¡Y creer que hasta casi lloraba por ese...ese...!

- Jefe –Romario entro por la puerta con el rostro cansado, el y los demás se habían esforzado bastante-. ¿Ya reviso otra vez la pecera?

Échale ají a la herida... Dino debía admitir que aunque pasaran mil años, el seguiría siendo un inútil sin remedio.

El rubio indico el armazón de cristal y el hombre de gafas fijo su vista en el, suspiro cansado mientras una sonrisa se le escapaba.

- ¿En el lugar menos esperado, no? –Trato de verle la gracia al asunto, Dino se rió de buena gana.

- Así es... Llamare a Kyoya para decirle que ya le encontré.

Suspiro cansado recordando aquella típica frasecita: _Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_.

Al menos ahora, recordaría cada detalle de su vida para no perderse de lo verdaderamente importante.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Listo… aún sigo apenada por no encontrar a Enzo :(**

**Si pinchas el botoncito azul de abajo ayudaras a que Reborn adulto sea más sexy *¬***


End file.
